The Recipe for Disaster
by ihatejasongrace
Summary: 1.Take 10 demigods 2. add 3 nosy Gryffindors and a Dark Lord 3. Mix well with an ugly, pink toad 4. Run away as fast as you can!
1. Pigpimples and MoldyShorts

**DISCLAIMER: J. and Rick Riordan probably don't beg their moms for two dollars to buy a McDonald's milkshake.**

**AN: The POVs will be in my OC's POV, Lila Westerfield. That means the Harry Potter parts are told like she's telling us a story or something. I also have nothing against British people, so no meant offence!**

**Set during OotP and post-BoO**

**LILA WESTERFIELD: 15 years old, 5"7, loooong blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Has a fun and sunny personality and she is best friends with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasly.**

**Also excuse the linebreaks if you don't find them funny.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: HOGWARTS AND VOLDEMORT? WONDER WHAT THOSE CRAZY BRITISH WILL COME UP WITH NEXT…<p>

Hi! My name is Lila Westerfield, and I'm a daughter of Hermes, god of thieves, travelers and messengers. I also go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a story about how both of those worlds collide...

* * *

><p><strong>-I'm a PotterHead, in the Potter World, we have fanfics, it's so fantastic-<strong>

* * *

><p>Me and my best friends (Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Hazel Levesque daughter of Hades and Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite) were just coming back from archery practice when Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy Jackson(son of Poseidon) came running up with Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.<p>

'Chiron needs us at the big house!' Percy panted.

'He said something about pig pimples and a guy named Moldy Warts?' Leo looked at us questioningly. I knew the answer but I refused to let the others know. It _was_ a punishable by me losing my wand.

'Oh no! Not another quest!' complained Annabeth.

'The quest's not for us Wise Girl' Percy answered using Annabeth's nickname. 'The quest's for Lila.'

I was dumbstruck. I mean, it was usually the senior campers that went on quests! I was worried out of my mind because I think I knew_ exactly _what Chiron wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>-For years I thought Moaning Myrtle was actually Daniel Radcliffe wearing a wig. -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is the part where Harry is done shouting and they go down to try to eavesdrop.<strong>

'Come on, come on' muttered Fred Weasly as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny, Ron and George Weasly crouched around the door, trying to listen in to the Order's "secret" meeting. Finally, Fred found a bunch of Extendable Ears in his pockets and gave one to each teenager. They all then pushed the "ear" under the door and started to eavesdrop.

'…Yes, that demi-witch, what's-her-name… Lila Westerfield' they all stared in shock at each other, because Lila was a 5th year at Hogwarts and one of their best friends.

'_Lila?_' asked Ginny incredulously. 'Why are they talking about _Lila_?'

'What is a demi-witch?' asked Hermione worriedly. She hated not knowing things.

'Maybe if you _shut up_ we would know' snapped harry. He was still in a kind of stormy mood.

'…send some half-bloods' continued the voice which they later found out to be Dumbledore.

'What is a half-blood?' asked the one and only Hermione.

'_Shut Up!'_ everyone hissed at her.

'…Leaky Cauldron the week before term.' Then, they heard the chairs scraping as people got up and they ran the heck outta there.

* * *

><p>-<strong>If The Girl on Fire and The Boy with the Bread got married, won't their kids be TOAST? -<strong>

* * *

><p>As we walked towards the big house, Chiron galloped out to meet us. Did I mention that he's a centaur? And he's <em>completely<em> different than that dumb Percy Jackson movie and Disney's _Hercules_.

'Ah, Lila. I expect you know what is happening from the _Daily Prophet_?' He asked me. I nodded my head while every flipping person's eyes were on me.

'What is he talking about?' Annabeth whispered to me. She also hated not knowing things. Hey, she _was_ a daughter of the wisdom goddess! I kept my mouth shut and refused to answer any of the questions that were shot at me (from Annabeth) as we walked into the Big House. Once we were all seated around the ping-pong table (all the counselors were there, plus me. I'm not a counselor) everyone waited for Chiron to come.

Travis, was yet again trying to set a ping-pong ball on fire, Piper and Hazel were talking about battle strategies, Leo, Jason and Connor were seeing how many pencils would fit inside Clovis' nose (may I just say, _eeeeewwwww_)and Annabeth kept giving me dirty looks.

Finally Chiron entered and said 'Travis, we all know that a ping-pong ball can burn down half the cabins, I really thing 21 pencils are enough for one human nose and Annabeth, I think that's a mean enough look that you gave to Lila.' Everyone quieted down and waited for Chiron to explain what was wrong.

'As you may all know, strange things have happened in the past, such as owls appearing during the daytime, strange shooting star light shows etcetera, etcetera' he said. Everyone nodded their heads, not sure where this was going. 'Well along time ago, Hecate (the *cough*minor *cough*goddess of magic) blessed a group of demigods with the ability to use magic. The god part faded out, but the magic stayed strong and was passed on through the generation. Approximately 1/7th the population of earth is a witch or a wizard.'

People were giving me curious looks now. I was thankful when Chiron continued.

'Soon that group of wizards and witches channeled there magic into wands and potions. And how will a young witch or wizard learn these skills? Why going to school of course'

By now people were murmuring about strange things they had seen and their cousin or something acts weird when they ask them about school.

'There are three main schools: Beauxbatons in France, Drumstrang in Bulgaria and Hogwarts in Great Britain.'

Suddenly Connor fell from his chair with tears in his eyes from laughing. 'What-kind-of- school -is-called-Hog-warts?!' he said between gasps of air.

'MABYE THE FRICKIN' SCHOOL THAT I GO TO!' I yelled which made all of their flipping mouths shut like big, fat, math textbooks.

'So, you mix green, bubbling, concoctions and wave a stick in the air and pull bunnies out of hats?'

I was about to burst with anger until Chiron exclaimed 'Children! That's enough and let me continue! That's better. Now, around 17 **A/N: I made up a random number 'coz I forgot** years ago, a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort had risen. The world was in turmoil as he tried to gain control of the planet using fear and darkness. But 14 years ago a young child had named Harry Potter had defeated He Who Must Not Be Named-'

'Who?' asked Leo.

'Voldemort was so feared that people called him You-Know-Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. Now where was I?'

'You were about to stop story time and get to the point' answered Clarisse.

'You were telling us about how Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who' answered Annabeth who was hungry for more information.

'Thank you, Annabeth. **Sorry for the long explanation** Now, Harry somehow resisted the worst curse of them all -the _killing_ curse- and lived when he was only one year old, while the curse killed thousands of skilled witches and wizard. That night He Who Must Not Be Named vanished and Harry became a celebrity. But just a few months ago, He Who Must Not Be Named rose again, and me and an _old _(he put an emphasis on old) friend had asked me to help protect him, since he is the target of He Who Must Not Be Named.'

'So you're saying some of us have to go to _Pigpimples_-' Percy began

'HOGWARTS' Annabeth and I yelled at the same time.

'-and protect this dude?' he finished rubbing his ears since both of us were sitting on either side of him

'That is exactly what you have to do Percy. Now children, listen closely to what I say' said Chiron.

* * *

><p><strong>-Voldemort: Kronos couldn't make it today. Can you teach me how to use a scythe?-<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione paced the room while the others sat on Ron's bed trying to figure out what the Order was talking about.<p>

'_Half-bloods. _Where have I heard the term 'half-blood'? I know I heard it _somewhere_' an exasperated Hermione said as she searched through numerous books.

'But we also have the term demi-witch and something to do with Lila' Ginny thought.

'But the last part is clear. A bunch of half-bloods –_whatever they are- _will stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a week until September the first.' Ron pointed out.

'Thank you for telling us things we already know.' answered Hermione with an angry look.

'Maybe we should just wait for a 3 weeks until we go to Diagon Alley.' George said with a sigh.

'But Lila's coming _tomorrow!_ We could ask her!' Ginny excitedly exclaimed.

Just then the door opened. 'I heard you all talking about Lila. I forgot to tell you, she won't be coming. She has some, ah, _family _issues.' Mrs. Weasly said with a frown at the word 'family'.

Everyone groaned.

'But don't worry; we will see her the week before term! She will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron with some friends!' Mrs. Weasly optimized.

'Well, I guess we'll just have to wait. Too bad we can't use Siri' Harry said.

'What the hell is Siri?!' everone else asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! How was that?! Should Lila be in the golden trio clique or should she be a distant friend (like Fred, George and Ginny)? Should the Half-Bloods be friends or enemies with the golden trio? Are cupcakes better than cookies? Should Hermione figure out what half-bloods are or not? Should I add Kane Chronicles in this? What houses should they be in? Why am I asking so many Questions? Read and Review my fellow PotterHeadsHalf-Bloods! ihatejasongrace OUT!**

**P.S. I'm deleting my BoO story. It failed miserably!**

**P.P.S. Mean reviews are accepted! It will help make the storyline better!**

**P.P.P.S: I don't really have one. I just wanted to write 'P.P.P.S'**


	2. AN(not a chapter)

A/N: This is just an author's note, I just wanted to say if you want your own OC please fill out and PM me this form:

**Name:**

**Nickname (optional):**

**Appearence:**

**Gender:**

**Magical or Demigod:**

**House/Cabin:**

**Personality:**

**Anything else:**


	3. Quidditch, Houses and a Letter

**Disclaimer: I TOTALLY OWN HP AND PJO. Seriously people?! Did you really think I would write that?!**

**FANFICTIONERS I NEED MAGICAL PEOPLE! You are only submitting Demigods, so I am forced to turn some into witches/wizards! Anyway mean reviews are accepted because they make the story better.**

**P.S. If your character is not in this chapter, it WILL come in the next. Keep 'em coming!**

**P.P.S.: Shoutout to sabrina-luna-potter, who answered all of my questions **

**SPOILER DO NOT LOOK: Gryffindor: Percy, Thalia, Nico**

**Ravenclaw: Annabeth, Piper, Liliana (Sabrina-luna-potter's OC)**

**Hufflepuff: Jason, Frank, Leo**

**Slytherin: Lila, Hazel, Halie (hayhayhalie's OC), **

**POLL: Annabeth VS. Hermione**

**ON WITH THE STORY!:**

**-Bruno Mars: I'd catch a grenade for ya. Me: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED-**

CHAPTER 2: Diagon Alley

After the whole lecture, I went to see my best friend Liliana, another Demi-Witch. She's a daughter of Athena and in Ravenclaw. She's tall, thin and has one blue and one brown eye, and am I the only person who does not find that creepy? She brushed her long black hair out of her eyes and said 'Well, I guess we're gonna have some foreign exchange students! I wonder if the Weasleys will like them.' She asked. One of the reasons she was my friend was because she is REALLY smart and she loves pulling pranks. She was besties with the Weasley twins and the Stoll brothers, both prank legends.

She had already packed her trunk as we were leaving for the Leaky cauldron the next day. Once again, Leo came running up to me to deliver a message that we were needed at the big house.

When we reached the big house, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Thalia, Jason Frank and Halie Davids. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and _really_ pale skin. Guess because she's a daughter of Hades. She really creeps me out (**no offence hayhayhalie)**

'So Liliana and Lila, we would like you to explain the basics of the Wizarding world.' Chiron asked, but it was more like a really nice command.

'Well…' I started. 'At Hogwarts, there are 4 houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. People say that Slytherin are evil, and we have produced our fair share of dark wizards, but I'm in it and I'm not evil. Gryffindor is were all the "heroes"'- I made air quotes-'come from. People say Hufflepuff is where all the…_kind_ people go, and Ravenclaw, were Ana goes, is for the smarties.' I finished.

There was a conversation of who would go in which house. Chiron stomped his hoof and everyone fell quiet again.

'Of course, you would have to know about Quidditch, or they'll make fun of you.' Lily said. 'It's a sport played in the air on broomsticks. There are 5 Chasers, which are like the offense, and they try to score goals using a red ball called the Quaffle. The Keeper is like the goalie and protects the goals. The Beaters have two bats and they try to keep Bludgers away from the players. Bludgers are like barbaric attackers. They try to nock you off your broomstick. And, finally, the Seeker zips around the stadium trying to catch the snitch. The snitch is this small' –she used her fingers to show the size of a walnut-'and the game ends when the seeker catches it and the team that got it is awarded 150 extra points. Am I missing anything?' she asked me.

Just then, a snowy owl landed on my shoulder.

**-*opensblanktab*MOM I'M DOING HOMEWORK DON'T YOU TRUST ME?-**

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, everyone was still pondering about what to do. had put a repelling charm so they couldn't listen in on any more 'secret' meetings. So they decided to send Lila and Liliana a message. Hermione pulled out some parchment, a quill and an inkwell, and started to scribble:

_Dear Lila and Liliana,_

_ We eavesdropped on an Order meeting-_

'She knew what the Order was?!' demanded Harry. He was still kinda mad about the whole not-deciding-to-tell-me-cause-Dumbledore-said-and-not-really-feeling-proud-that-I-took-on-two-demented-Dementors-by-myself thing. Oops.

Hermione just sighed and continued to write:

_And found out you were not really a witch, but a Demi-Witch. (we still have no idea what that is) and some people called half-bloods staying with you. I did some research-_

'I told you you should have used Siri' Harry (for the millionth time) said.

'And we still have no idea what the F TRIPLE ASTETRICK **I made that up ** Siri is' replied Ron.

'Language, little brother, language' was Fred's reply.

'Let me write please?' asked an exasperated Hermione.

_A half-blood is a person who has 1parent magical and the other normal. I also found out that a half-blood is a person who is half-god and half-human. I personally think it is the second one, since the Order doesn't judge people on their blood. Any way, I know we can't send you owls during the summer, but this is an important discovery. _

_Love, Hermione and the others._

_P.S. I'm a prefect! Ron to, put I have absolutely no idea how he came to become one._

And with that, she rolled the letter up and tied it to Hedwig.

**If everyone were minions:**

**Everyone: BANANA Me: PO-TA-TOOOOOOOO**

**Well… like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R! This is kinda a filler chapter, anyway, if you want them to change houses, just tell me! Don't forget to submit your OC!**


	4. More Crazy British Names

**DISCLAIMER: I do not like to kill favorite characters or have grey hair or be richer than the queen of England.**

**Please forgive me for not updating in forever. I was grounded for a month and no INTERNET D: I could not believe I actually survived. So I'm really, really, really sorry. To make it up, here is an extra long chapter of how they get to Diagon Alley. I know in the previous chapter it said that, but I didn't really get to it. If I can, I'll update by next week maybe? **

**Thanks for all the wonderful and beautiful reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**P.S. No offense to any British people. I went to London over the summer and it was an awesome place. Plus I bought a 5SOS shirt :P**

Chapter 3: Even more weird British names.

Liliana grabbed Hedwig's leg (which the owl was not happy about) and tore the letter off. Everyone else was staring.

"Why does that owl seem to know you and why does it have a letter attached to your leg?! Piper asked me, just as Annabeth opened her mouth, then closed it and glared at Piper.

'Owls are the messengers for the wizarding world. You tie a letter to the leg and they can find anybody from America to Jamaica to Timbuktu."

'SO BASICALLY THEY'RE SERVANTS FOR PEOPLE?!' Annabeth hollered, horrified.

'Well when you put it that-' I started, but she fainted before I could finish. Everyone had to carry her to the Big House so Chiron could make sure she was okay, leaving me and Liliana alone. We unfurled the message and started reading it…

**-Jerry the linebreak maker is on break right now-**

'I CANNOT BELIVE YOU LISTENED ON AN ORDER MEETING AND CONTACTED LILA IN THE SUMMER!' Mrs. Weasley noticed the kids had been acting strange, so she put truth serum in their soup and everything spilled out. I mean _everything_. Even some weird personal stuff.

Anyway, back to the topic.

'What's a Demi-witch? Why won't Lila come? Why can't we message her or Liliana during the summer? Yadda yadda questions yadda…' Hermione went on and on.

Mrs. Weasly let out a huge sigh.

'Everyone come close.' Everyone obeyed.

'_STUPENDO!' _ she cast. The whole room fell asleep. Slowly, she took out an empty bottle and collected everyone's memories.

She felt terrible, but desperate times called for desperate measures. This had to be kept a secret from Harry, and everyone else.

But, Mrs. Weasly forgot one thing:

The letter.

**-It must be weird for Voldemort to sneeze-**

After reading the note, we decided to send a reply back. Chiron said never to reveal our secret, so we acted ignorant.

_Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny_

_We're having a great time here, at our camp. We miss you guys and have no idea what a demi-witch is. Hermione, congratulations on becoming a prefect! And Ron… HOW THE HECK DID YOU BECOME ONE? LOVE,_

_Lila and Liliana_

_P.S. No seriously Ron, did you like, bribe them or something?_

I rolled up the letter, gave Hedwig some leftover barbeque, and sent her on her way.

Chiron galloped over to me. 'You, Liliana, and Haile should really get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow.' And he was right. Tomorrow we went to Diagon Alley.

**-Jerry the linebreak maker likes pancakes-**

The next morning, I woke up bright and early. Partly because my dad was Apollo, god of the sun and music, and partly because a million different alarms blaring Ryan Seacrest and KISS **(Do they have KISS 92.5 in America? I wouldn't know, I'm from Canada) **and 'Fancy' and 'Break Free'and whatnot.

So, it was near impossible to sleep in. I had already packed last night, just my muggle clothes, _The Selection_ (my favorite book), my phone and headphones, a toiletry bag, and a huge sack of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts (I explained the currency to them last night). All of my witch stuff was at Gringotts. Lastly, I folded up all of our tickets and letters and put them in my pocket. Note to Self: Give them to Liliana later because I always lose stuff.

I headed out of the Apollo cabin and saw Halie leaning under Thalia's pine, absorbed in a book. I couldn't see the cover from here, but I was pretty sure it was _Les Miserables_. I waved. She waved back.

-HALIE'S POV-

Halie sat under Thalia's Pine, reading and smiling to herself. When she was born, Nemesis had cursed to be alone forever. No one was her true friend. The first time someone started hanging out with her, in kindergarten, was a girl named Katherine. She had mysteriously moved to Kansas for no reason after 2 weeks. This had happened over and over again, people mysteriously moving to Alaska and Michigan, and one had even moved to Buenos Aires, Argentina. After that she was known as the weird girl who couldn't make any friends. People walked on the other side of the street and stayed out of her way, like she was a black cat.

After she had finally come to camp, she had a vivid dream, where Nemesis said that if she could prove her worth, the curse would be lifted.

And what better way to prove your worth than acting as a bodyguard for a magical Wizard against a dude who wanted to rule the world?

That's why she woke up at 4 AM got ready and packed in less than 30 minutes, grabbed her favourite book, _Les Miserables_, and sat under the pine tree reading.

After a while, 2 and half hours later, campers started waking up and coming out of their cabins.

She spotted Lila walking down to eat breakfast, and she waved at Halie. Halie waved back. She left her stuff at the top of Half-Blood Hill, where they were supposed to meet after breakfast. She then ran down to the Mess Hall to join her brother, Nico, in breakfast.

-BACK TO LILA-

After a healthy breakfast of Special K cereal covered with orange juice instead of milk **(don't judge, this is what my brother eats for breakfast)**, I hauled my stuff up the hill to join Piper, Nico, Halie, Liliana and the rest of them. We were waiting for the Romans; they had some stuff to work out with what sounded like a talking statue and a serial killer of teddy bears. Well those Romans are weird. Jason and Hazel had just appeared on the back of a flying eagle I knew was Frank, until someone came running up.

'WAIT FOR ME!' she shouted. She caught up to us and started panting.

'Who are you?' asked Leo.

'My name is Kahlee Peterson. I 'm a demi-witch also! Athena Cabin, Gryffindor' she panted as she finally caught up with them. 'Can I join your quest?'

'Well you really have no choice since you probably go to Hogwarts.' Liliana replied.

'YAY! So when are we leaving?' she asked.

'Right now' I said and we all climbed into the Delphi Strawberry truck.

**- I throw my wand up in the air some times, saying eh-oh, my name is Draco-**

When we finally got to London, we decided to go sightseeing before we stopped by the Leaky Cauldron. We went to a bunch of landmarks, like Madame Tussaud's and Big Ben. After that we went to the British Museum, because the Athenian kids begged us to.

Finally, we reached the Leaky Caldron.

After getting our keys from Tom the innkeeper, we left our stuff in our rooms and went out of the Leaky Caldron. Liliana tapped the brick wall, and the brick wall opened.

All the Demigods gasped.

'Welcome to Diagon Alley' I said spreading my arms as we stepped into the magical street.


End file.
